Dead Rage
Dead Rage is a sandbox 3rd person game. It has a likeness of Grand Theft Auto, while retaining a sence of humor reminisent of Saints Row, although not as silly. Story You are Jason, a caucasin former gang-banger. You were left for dead by you former best-friend during a cash-truck robbery. Now you reside as a resident of Wisconsin, doing anything to make a living in your shitty apartment, complete with rats, cockroaches, and all sorts of nasties. But rotten food and bugs are not the only nasty things. With every new day you stay in Wisconsin you're constanty pushed in the middle of the crime-spree brewing in Milwaukee, making sure that no-one blows off you head from a musket blast in Horicon, and not getting shanked by some petty dealer by the Lake. On the way, you'll meet new people, like Mafitso, a mafia crime lord who's plotting to kill your nephew Jenny if you don't comply to his demands, Hershal, the leader of "The Hillbillies Of Death". Sounds like an un-creative name? That's because Hershal is a few screws loose in the head. Later in the game, your apartment is burned down by "The Bros." a small time gang from your past turned international "super-dealers". So you then live with your uncle, who oddly enough is a wannabe "gangsta". After a few missions, you by a high-class apartment, which has a previous guest that "forgot" to leave. The old guest is Twitchy, a crack-head that almost made it big, before becoming an out-right addict. You then make it big by doing a heist that Mafitso has been planning for many years. After a few more missions you finally learn that a "secret man who knows some people" can help you take down "The Bros." leader. You finally nail the bastard and it's over. Gangs 23rd Street Gang Leader: Emmet Weapons: Pistol, Fist, SMG Vehicle:NA "The weakest of the gangs, the 23rds are your home gang, and you shouldn't be happy. The best thing about these guys is that they, for some reason, can run as long as they want, so earn that respect and you'll be able to, too!" Hillbillies Of Death Leader: Hershal Weapons: Revolt(Classic Revolver), Axe, 12 Gauge Vehicle: Rosebud 85' "While not too strong, fuck with these guys, the only one fucked is you. They also almost always win games that have to do with money, so earn respect to earn money...easily." Angelics Leader: Vincent Weapons: The Dark Lord (Crimson Colored Dagger) Vehicle: Bloody Hearse (fuel is blood, as it gets faster the more people you run over, burnout smoke replaced with blood) "Unholy son of a bitches. That's it." *can't earn respect for this gang The Bros. (Syndication of International Dealing) Leader: Act 1:James Act 2: Freddy Final Act:Johnny Weapons: Gold Pistol, Katana, M2 Vehicles: Crampton (2nd most expensive car in the game, only Johnny drives this) " The big cheese. The jerks that betrayed you. Any name you want, these guys will throw it back on your tomb-stone." Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Third-Person Shooter